Tanz in die Ewigkeit
by CKLizzy
Summary: Ein Traum, der nie enden soll...


Titel: Tanz in die Ewigkeit 

Autor: CKAerynSun

Kat.: FanFic zum Fantasiefilm "Die Reise ins Labyrinth" (GB 1986; mit David Bowie, Jennifer Conelly, Toby Froud u.a.); spielt vier Jahre nach Sarahs Reise ins Reich des Goblin-Königs

Inhalt: Ein Traum, der nie enden soll...

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sarah/Jareth

Disclaimer: Jareth und Sarah gehören den Machern des einfach phantastischen Filmes "Die Reise ins Labyrinth", deren Namen ich aber leider nicht mächtig bin ;). Jedenfalls gehören sie nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Anm.: Ich habe am Freitag (07.11.2003) diesen o.g. Film gesehen, doch erst im Nachhinein, als ich nämlich im Netz nach Informationen bzw. VD/DVD suchte, fiel mir auf, dass dieses kleine Meisterwerk wohl etwas mehr an Bekanntheit und Zuspruch hatte, als man vermuten würde. Verhältnismäßig gesehen würde ich behaupten, dass es zu diesem Film und seinem Sequel sogar mehr FanFics gibt als zu Serien wie Andromeda... Ach ja, sied bitte nachsichtig, es ist meine erste Laby-FF... ;)

----

Within You

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you (sigh)  
I, I can't live within you

(David Bowie)

----

Es kam ihr so bekannt vor. Der große Saal, so zerbrechlich wirkend, weil er aus Kristall zu bestehen schien. Der Blick an sich herunter, das silberne Ballkleid, wie ein Märchen – sie war eine Prinzessin. Nur die vielen Gäste fehlten.  
Unsicher und doch sich wie in einem Traum fühlend schritt Sarah voran. Sie sah die Person, die in der Mitte des Saals auf sie wartete – sie kannte ihn. Jareth faszinierte sie noch immer. Auch jetzt, vier Jahre nachdem sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war und auch nachdem er ihr all dies angetan hatte. Er war der Herr der Finsternis, doch lediglich ein kleiner Teil in ihr fürchtete ihn noch.  
Vielleicht war ihr beim letzten Mal diese Möglichkeit verwehrt geblieben, doch heute würde sie sich es nicht nehmen lassen, nur für ein paar Minuten wenigstens träumen zu können.  
Wenige Schritte vor ihm blieb Sarah stehen, sah ihn einfach nur an. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Er war noch immer begehrenswert und attraktiv. Er trug dasselbe Kostüm, dass er auch damals getragen hatte. Damals, als sie sich das erste Mal von ihm und der Musik, die durch den Saal klang, hatte leiten lassen. Es glitzerte und schimmerte im sanften Licht des künstlichen und doch so real wirkenden Mondes. Beinahe geheimnisvoll und unheimlich ließ es ihn wirken. Doch etwas tief in ihr wusste, dass der Schein trog.  
Er mochte es selbst kaum glauben, doch sein Herz befand sich im Freudentaumel darüber, dass sie endlich wieder hier bei ihm war. Auch wenn er nichts von diesen Gefühlen nach außen dringen ließ, so war er doch innerlich aufgewühlt. So lange hatte er versucht, sie wieder in sein Reich zu bringen. Und nun stand sie vor ihm. Nichts hatte sie von ihrer Schönheit verloren, im Gegenteil, eher hatte sie etwas dazu gewonnen, doch nun wirkte sie so erwachsen.  
Auch wenn seinem Gesicht keine Emotion abzulesen war, kannte sie ihn doch gut genug, um zu wissen, was er fühlte. Er hatte sie hierher gebracht. Er war derjenige, der um ihre innigsten Träume wusste – und der sie erfüllen konnte. Und er war sich auch bewusst, dass es in den letzten vier Jahren nur noch einen Wunsch in ihrem Herzen gegeben hatte.  
Trotz seiner scheinbaren Emotionslosigkeit schafften seine Augen in ihr ein Gefühl von Vertrauen. Und von Sekunde zu Sekunde, die sie sich nur gegenüberstanden, spürte sie immer mehr, wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte.  
Reglos betrachteten sie sich, und Sarah war verunsichert. Sie wollte ihn fragen, warum er sie wieder in sein Reich geholt hatte, doch sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Dann sah sie, wie er langsam einen Arm hob und ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte.  
Musik erklang.  
Die gleiche Musik wie damals. Wie in ihren Träumen, in denen sie sich schon so oft wiedergesehen hatten.  
Schüchtern legte sie ihre Hand in die seine und ein leichter Schauer lief ihr bei dieser scheuen Berührung über den Rücken. Langsam zog er sie näher zu sich, legte eine Hand an ihren Rücken, in der anderen hielt er fest ihre.  
Wie auf ein unsichtbares und unhörbares Kommando begannen sie, sich zu der leisen Melodie zu bewegen.  
In ihrem Tanz führte er sie durch den Ballsaal, ihr Kleid wog sich in den langsamen, besinnlichen Bewegungen und schließlich wagte sie es, ihre Augen zu schließen und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen zu lassen.  
Sekunden später fühlte sie, wie es etwas kühler wurde und sie fröstelte unweigerlich. Der Grund dafür war, dass sie sich, wie sie feststellte, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, mit einem Mal in einer Schneelandschaft befanden. Fragend blickte sie Jareth an. Warum hatte er sie hierher gebracht? Die Musik spielte noch immer und noch immer bewegte sich der Kobold-König, sie nun fester an sich ziehend, mit ihr zu dieser.  
Doch... sie schwebten. Plötzlich wurde es ihr bewusst. Er schwebte mit ihr über die Decke aus winzigen weißen Kristallen, der Mond schien hell auf sie hinab, genauso silbern wie ihr Kleid und doch schien sein Licht so warm. Auch die Kälte empfand sie nicht mehr. Sie spürte nur noch die Wärme seines Körpers, seiner Umarmung.  
Seine Augen leuchteten, und nun erkannte sie auch deutlich Emotionen in seinem Gesicht. Gefühle, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelten. Gefühle für sie.  
„Warum hast du mich zurückgeholt?", flüsterte sie, die Antwort wohlwissend.  
„Hast du jemals diese Leere in deinem Leben gespürt? Mein Leben war über zehn Jahre so leer. Du weißt, dass die Zeit hier schneller vergeht als in deiner Welt. Da hilft es nicht einmal, die Uhr vorzudrehen."  
Unbewusst drückte er sie noch etwas fester an sich, ihre Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Der Tanz schien völlig vergessen, wenngleich die Musik noch immer aus dem Hintergrund erklang.  
„Ich wollte dich wiedersehen", fügte er hinzu.  
Ihr Herz schlug so wild, dass sie fast glaubte, es würde aus ihrem Brustkorb springen. Doch ihm ging es nicht anders. Gefühllos war er noch nie gewesen, doch auch die Einsamkeit hatte sein Herz nicht erkalten lassen. Eher schienen sie in den wenigen Momenten, in denen sie hatten hervorbrechen können, noch stärker geworden zu sein.  
Er näherte sich ihr quälend langsam und schließlich streiften seine Lippen die ihren. Sarahs Atem stockte, als sie die Berührung spürte.. Sie schrie innerlich danach, dass er diese Berührung wiederholte, dass er sie vertiefte, doch er sah sie nur wieder an.  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass du meine Königin wirst", wisperte er und erfüllte dann ihren geheimen Wunsch, nahm ihre Lippen in Besitz. Die Geste war so unendlich zärtlich, dass sie sich darin verlor, bevor sie über seine Worte nachdenken konnte. Erst als er sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder von ihr löste und sie sich ansahen, wurde sie sich seiner Worte bewusst.  
„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Das weißt du", erklärte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
„Du kannst träumen, Sarah. Du bist neunzehn Jahre alt, doch deine Träume sind jung geblieben. Und dafür liebe ich dich. Du könntest hier leben, fern von all den Dingen, die dich in deiner Welt so unglücklich machen. Auch wenn ich dich erst jetzt wieder hierher holen konnte, so habe ich dich doch die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Du hast dir so oft gewünscht, aus diesem Leben flüchten zu können. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit dazu."  
Seine Stimme war so sanft, streichelte ihre Seele, und was er sagte beinhaltete all ihre Wünsche, ihre Hoffnungen. Sie hatte immer davon geträumt, eines Tages zu ihm zurückkehren zu können.  
„Warum konntest du mich nicht eher holen, Jareth?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Dein Bannspruch hatte mich in eine Eule verwandelt, erinnerst du dich? Erinnerst du dich an die Eule, zu der du so oft im Park gesprochen hast? Du weißt, dass ich immer bei dir war. Du konntest mich nur nicht in der Gestalt sehen, in der du mich einst kennengelernt hattest."  
„Aber du warst da...", meinte sie leise und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihre Finger über sein Gesicht wandern zu lassen. Sie wollte die Konturen in sich aufnehmen, nie wieder verlieren, nie wieder den Mann vergessen, den sie zuerst gefürchtet, doch schon bald lieben gelernt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe", sprach sie weiter und versank schließlich in seinen geheimnisvollen Augen.  
„Mir nicht. Ich habe sehr viel in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt."  
Er lächelte sie zärtlich an und sie erwiderte diese Lächeln, zog ihn näher zu sich und sie verschmolzen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, die all ihre Gefühle füreinander nur noch deutlicher machten.  
„Fürchte mich nur, liebe mich, tue, was ich dir sage – und ich werde dein Sklave sein", murmelte er gedankenverloren, als er sich von ihr löste und betrachtete den Mond. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder der jungen Frau in seinen Armen zu. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen, Sarah", meinte er und streichelte liebevoll ihr Gesicht.  
„Und ich werde nie wieder fortgehen. Ich werde deine Königin sein", antwortete sie. Nun hatte doch ihr Herz die Entscheidung für sie getroffen.  
Damit verstummten beide, lauschten wieder der wundervollen Musik und ließen sich von ihr leiten.  
Die Ewigkeit wurde zur Melodie ihres Tanzes...


End file.
